Identity Unknown
by Agon Dy
Summary: There is more to Jazmine Ren than meets the eye but what is it? And who exactly is she? Seqel to Diary of an Unusual Malfoy. Mostly in Buffyverse. BTVSHP XOVER. AU AFTER 4TH BOOK AND SEASON 3.
1. At the Library

This is my disclaimer for the whole story! Anything you know is NOT mine, unfourtunatly. If it were I would not have to write fics such as this. Or my others.

Furthermore,this fic is EXTREMELY AU! No Flames Please! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISEM PEOPLE! Please review.

Thank You

* * *

Jazmine Ren laid down her book and rubbed her eyes. After three months, she had still not read through the large tomes which had escaped the high school library's explosion. Sighing, Jaz put her glasses back on and began her reading anew. Suddenly, the doors burst open and a young woman walked in. She had long, waist length black hair, which she let hang loose, and warm brown eyes. Jaz, on the other hand, had shoulder length blond dyed black hair which she wore in a tight bun at the nape of her neck and cold steel grey eyes. The newcomer also contrasted Jaz's taste in clothing by wearing a bright blue and purple outfit rather than something more comfortable like Jaz's baggy blue jeans and faded green shirt.

"How's it going sis?" The newcomer asked Jazmine.

Jazmine Ren snapped the tome shut and looked up at her adopted sister, Esmerelda Ren. "Tedious at best", she gravely told the younger girl with a small smile at her slight British accent. Jazmine was roughly thirty and for the past fourteen and a half years, her accent was the only thing which remained of the past she couldn't remember. Jaz mine sighed at her earliest memory: a dark alleyway and the woman whom she called mother worried about her at sixteen.

Esmerelda looked at Jaz, puzzled. Then she smiled and said," I thought you liked to read, Jazzy-mine." Jazmine glared at her.

"Novels, yes." She said. "Crude faded tomes full of arcane spells and demonic references, no. That was Lils' job." Jaz finished sadly before shaking her head as if to clear it.

"Who's Lils?" Essie asked her, picking up one of the normal looking books in front of Jaz. She opened the cover and glanced at the title before setting the book down again.

"I don't know. I think she was- oh, what's the point? Anyway, you know me better than that Essie."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I cain't bug ya bout it." Essie teased.

"Tease me again and your life is forfeit." Jaz threaten with a smile playing across her lips. "And 'cain't' isn't a word."

"Becha wish your precious Harry Potter books were allowed on campus." Essie said as she walked up to a pile of unshelved books. Among the newer ones, which needed to be put in the system, forgotten, old leather-bound tomes sat, silently promising power to those who were brave enough to venture between their covers.

Jaz put her tome on the table and slowly stood up. "That's it,' she said, "com'ere!" Jaz jumped toward Essie, reaching out to catch her, but Essie was faster and ran to the other side of the table. Jaz ran to her right and Essie copied her, both giggling like school girls. Then Essie tipped a chair over and ran for the door. Jaz followed, jumping over the chair and narrowly missing its upturned legs. However, when she saw the two figures in the doorway, she halted and stopped giggling- though the laughter still gleamed in her eyes.

Essie could not stop, unfortunately, and crashed directly into the taller of the two newcomers. With her face a bright colored pink, she pushed herself out of the man's arms, and sad "I'm really sorry about that." She looked up into his face and gasped at the two shockingly blue eyes und a mop of unruly black hair.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with held back mirth. Though he was wearing American style clothing, his accent was strongly that of a Londoner- much like Jaz's only more pronounced.

"Jer! You're early!" Jaz said as she ran to the man and flung her arms around him. "I knew you said women were always running into you, but I didn't think you meant it literally."

"What can I say? I am a lady's man. How have you been Jaz? And who was that lovely young lady who ran into me?"

"Of course!" Jaz laughed "You haven't met. Jer, this is my adopted sister, Esmerelda. Essie, this is Jerimiah Potts. I ran into him in the library a few weeks ago."

"Oh, the research guy. Um, well, hi then." Essie blushed again.

"Um, Miss Ren?" Jaz's attention was drawn to the young musician standing next to Jer. He was dressed casually, wearing a pair of jeans and a flannel red-checkered button-up shirt over his solid red t-shirt. "I know I'm cutting it a bit close, but could you lock me in?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll be back guys. Come on, Oz." Jaz smiled at the man's flame orange dyed hair. _Now why is that so familiar?_ "Dye your hair again? I thought Willow said she'd hit you if you dyed it again."

Oz smiled and laughed, "She did" he said. "And it hurt too. I didn't know she could hit that hard."

Oz followed Jaz to the back of the library to a door labeled 'STORAGE'. Jaz took a key out of her pants pocket and opened the room. Oz walked in and opened the cage in the middle of the room. He climbed through the cage's door and sat in the center of his area of confinement.

"Thanks, Miss Ren. After we blew up the old library, I didn't know if I would find another place to handle my- ah- condition." Oz smiled at Jaz and then turned to sit on the floor.

Jaz smiled a sad smiled and turned to leave. Before she closed the door she said,"Don't hurt yourself too much. I'd rather not see Willow in mother hen mode this week."

Jaz sighed as she locked the door. She could make herself do almost anything, but she could not make herself listen to that boy's tortured screams near the full moon. It reminded her of something- of what she had no idea.


	2. The Bronze

Essie had occupied herself by trying to find out more about just who her sister's friend was. He had this aura of power about him. She had fired one question after another at him, but all were answered answered as if he were in a daze.

"Where are you from?"She asked him

"A place called Godrick's Hollow, just outside of London." Jerimiah told her absently. He was looking longingly at where Jaz had led that hottie, Oz, to the storage rooms. _He likes her._ She realized.

Suddenly, Jerimiah asked "She introduced you as her adopted sister… why?"

"Our- my- parents were told they could never have children. They were devastated. Fourteen years ago, my mother was walking home from the grocery store, when she saw a light in an alleyway and heard a man's voice. She thought someone might have been in trouble, so she ran down the alley. About halfway down, she saw a young woman sit up and look around. Mother questioned the girl, but she couldn't remember anything. What had happened, where she was from, how old she was- she couldn't remember. Mother wanted a daughter so our parents adopted her. I was born about six months later." Essie sighed, " Even though we're not related by blood, we've always been like sisters."

Jer nodded and smiled as Jaz entered the room, "I'm back!" she called, " Let me get my stuff and leave my keys on the desk for Willow."

"Who?" Jer asked.

"Oz's girlfriend. She comes to watch him while he's back there during the full moon." Jaz shivered," I'd do it but…." _It reminds me too much of Remy's transformations. Where did that come from?_ Jaz didn't have time to worry about it, so she grabed her bag and threw her keys down on the front desk for Willow. Jogging over to the others, she said, "I'm ready. Who's up for the Bronze?"

As they walked out of the school, the other caught up to her and Jer asked, "What, pray tell, is the Bronze?"

"The Bronze is the only hang-out joint in Sunnyhell." Essie explained.

"Sunnyhell? I thought this was Sunnydale. Hmmm, must have taken a wrong turn at Albequerque." Jer said, imitaiting Bugs Bunny.

The two laughed and Essie said, "Oh this is Sunnydale alright- during the day. At night, it turns into Sunnyhell." She looked at the sun setting behind a nearby graveyard. "You'll see why soon enough."

Jer tensed, but joked, "Should I be scared?"

"Cut it out Essie!" Jaz laughed. "Don't worry Jer. The Scobies are not strangers to things which go bump in the night. Besides, we have the Slayer on our side."

"Sla-Slayer? As in, the Vampire Slayer? As in, the Chosen One- she who must stand alone against the forces of evil?"

'Oh no!" groaned Essie, "we've found another Giles! What are you? Some kind of watcher?"

"Ah… um… no. I'm just your- um- average guy" Jer said nervously.

"Then how come you know so much about the Slayer?" Jaz asked him suspiciously," And she doesn't exactly fight alone. The Scobies help her."

"Who're they?" Jer asked.

Jaz and Essie smiled at each other. "You'll find out soon enough."

The group rounded a corner and jaz smiled. "there it is." She said as she pointed toward a rundown building. "come on. The Slayers are waiting." She grabed Essie and Jer and pulled them toward the sound of a trobbing bass.

As they neared the door, Jaz saw the bouncer, her friend Max, shake his head. Max wasn't the smartest person in Sunnydale, but he did realize that Jer looked extremely suspicious and out-of-place. Jaz looked at him and said, "He's with me Max," and led the two inside.


	3. Scoobies

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS! I only own Jazmine and Esmerelda. And the plot, that's mine too.

AN: This is where the events in DOAUM come in. If you have not read that then go to my profile and read that first.

For those of you who have read it- the **bold** is Sakura's thoughts, _italicied_ are Jazmine's thoughts, and **_both_** means both are thinking.

* * *

Once the three were inside, Jazmine led them around the corner to the main area. Immediately, Jer had to raise his hands to cover his ears. The noise was unbearable for him. 'No wonder most Americans can't hear.' He thought as he followed Jaz and Essie. He was about to risk damaging his ear drums to tap Jaz on the shoulder when he noticed her wave to a group trough the crowd on the other side of the hall. The rather large group of seven rose and haltingly made their way through the loud crowd towards Essie, Jaz, and Jer. 

The members of the group struck Jer as odd and somewhat familiar. One girl, who was apparently the leader, had blond hair and carried herself with an air of power. The dark-haired girl behind her held the same aura, but it seemed as though she had been through some tough times. The third female member looked bored, as though she wished she had something better to do as she leaned on the arm of one of the four men- Jer suspected that most females thought him the perfect version of tall, dark, and handsome. Two of the other three spent the entire trip glaring at each other.

One was tall with dark hair, and seemed to keep to the shadows. The other was slightly shorter with angular defined features and slightly spiked blond hair. The last of the four was a weary man who looked far older than he actually was. He looked familiar to Jer and as the group neared, Jer realized why. The man looked like an old friend of his from school who was forced to leave to continue the family business.

"Hey Buff!" Jaz called. "Do you know if the rooms in the back are open?"

"They should be." The blond leader replied as the dark-haired girl moved behind her.

"Yo, Jazzy, Essie! What's up?" she asked, but instead of waiting for an answer, she turned to Jer and asked, "Who's the Brit?" Jer stared at her, his mouth falling open with surprise at her correct guess of his origin.

"Not now Faith." Jaz yelled at the girl over the noise. "Quiet first. Then intros, 'K?"

"Five by five" Faith nodded and motioned for everyone to follow her. She led them to a room in the back of the club. After she entered the door, Faith walked over to one of the several couches and fell back on it. The others quickly followed (with the exception of Buffy, who rolled her eyes first) except for the blond and mysterious men who went to stand behind Buffy and Jaz, who sat on the floor.

"Well," Jaz said after everyone seemed comfortable. "Time for introductions. Jer, the blond girl over there is Buffy and the dark-haired one is Faith. They are the resident Slayers. Don't ask why there're two, it's a long story." She told him.

"No it's not," the board girl said. "Buffy died and Xander brought her back with CPR. But she died so a new one was called. Period."

"Thank you Cordy, for showing your amazing gift of understatement." The handsome boy beside her said.

"Oye! Zip it, Lock it, Put it in your pocket. The both of you." Jazz said in a very British accent.

"Oh man! You've been spending way too much time with the G-Man, Jazz." The boy said.

"Yeah, you're starting to sound like him, Jazzy-mine." Essie said.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and turned to Jer. "The girl is Cordelia Chase and the Raven-head next to her is Xander Harris." The two nodded their heads in greeting and Jazz continued, "You've already meet Oz. His girlfriend, Willow Rosenberg is at the library. Wesley's there too apparently. He's Faith's Watcher."

"And now you get to meet the resident shadows," Essie exclaimed, jumping in for her turn. She motioned toward the resident shadows. These are the Scoobies who go 'bump' in the night. Allow me to introduce Angel and Spike, the world's only souled vamps!" Essie pointed to each one and Spike, the blond sighed.

"You don't have to make it sound like we're on some bloody talk show, luv.

Jer laughed, "Finally! Someone who speaks my language!"

"And that is?" Buffy prompted, looking between Spike and Jer.

"The language of the British, luv." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. Buffy jabbed her elbow back to catch him in the stomach, he gasped when she hit lower than expected. "Easy on the goods, luv." He choked out.

Buffy turned with an evil grin on her face. "Oh, whatever! It's not like you need them anyway."

"No," he agreed. Then he leaned down to kiss her, "but it does help things along."

Jaz cleared her trought. The two looked up. "Thank you." She turned back to Jer, "And this person is Buffy's Watcher, Gi-"

"Ripper," Jer said positive that this was his old friend. "I haven't seen you since you left school."

Giles stared at him before smiling, "Hello Prongs." He opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by Jaz.

"I knew a Prongs once." Everyone's eyes snapped toward Jaz. She sat on the floor barley moving, and was staring at the wall with glassy eyes. "He had three best friends. Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot. They called themselves the-the-the…" Suddenly she shook herself. Jaz looked at the others before resting her eyes on Essie with a silent plea, "I'm sorry. Did I miss something?"

"You said you used to know a Prongs. And that he had three friends, Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot. And that they belonged to a group of some kind." Essie told her patiently.

"Marauders, Jer whispered.

Jaz's head snapped up. "What?" She asked him sharply.

"They- we- were called the Marauders. But you wouldn't know that unless you went to Hogwa- went to school with us."

>>>>Jaz POV

I stared wide- eyed at the man I called Jer. Giles had called him Prongs.

**My old boyfriend's name was Prongs.**

_Where did that come from? Whatever._

_This guy's name is Prongs_. **Jam-** _Jer's name is Prongs._

_Why did I just want to call him James? Wait_ **_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Remy…um…Peter…Siri…and James_**-_ no, Jer_- **NO, James**.

_**James is Jer and Jer is James**_. _I can't think…._ **Wait! I- I remember…**

>>>>Third person

Jaz's eyes bugged. She looked from Giles **'Ripper'** to Jer '**James, Prongs.**' When her eyes caught James', memories flooded her mind. She remembered teasing Lily and Sev, pranking the teachers at school, and she remembered something else. She remembered Magic. Jaz felt herself slowly falling unconscious, '**_NO!_**' her mind screamed. '_**No, Not again!**_ **I don't want to lose you again!'**

"James," she said to him as her world started to spin and faded slowly to black as she fainted.

* * *

I know, I know. It's been almost a year. My parents don't like fanfiction so I have to write when they're not around. I have one more chapter to type for this and then I am gonna need some ideas. Gomen. I'm doing my best. Please Reveiw. 


	4. James's Story Part 1

Jazmine moaned and stirred. 'Bloody hell! Where am I? All I remember is being at the Bronze and introducing James… _why did I just call Jer James?_ OH!' Jazmine's mind was awash with memories and feelings. She opened her mouth to speak and croaked "James".

"I'm here," came the deep voice, soothing her weariness. "Go back to sleep."

"James, I don't want to lose you again…" She pleaded with him as her voice faded.

"You won't, Sakura. Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake." James told her as he gently reached up and brushed Jaz's witch's streak out of her face as she drifted back to sleep.

As she slept, she dreamt. And she remembered. She remembered her brother, Lucius, and her father, Louis. She remembered being rejected by her family and the acceptance she found at Hogwarts. Most of all, she recalled the Marauders and their pranks…

When she woke, the Sun was shining through the living room windows of the Summers' household. Jazmine sat up and looked around. 'Ugh. What happened? I feel like I tried to slay a vamp lord.' She was seated on the couch, dressed in a black dress of a sort. 'No. It's called a robe. This looks like the old school robes Prongs, Ripper and I used to wear.' Gingerly she tried to stand, but abruptly sat down again when her knees gave out.

Realizing that she would be unable to move from the couch without help, she called out, "Anybody home?" Immediately, she heard a pounding from the kitchen area and from upstairs. Seconds later, she saw Xander run out of the cellar and Willow come down the stairs, Oz hot on her heels.

"Jazmine! Are you alright?" Willow asked, reaching her first.

"I feel like I just try to take Buffy's place and slay a vamp lord. Other than that… everything's peachy keen." She said to Xander, knowing he would appreciate the sarcasm, "Did you catch the name of the Vamp who decided to use me as a punching bag?"

"Actually, that wasn't a Vampire." Oz told her. "You were on the receiving end of a memory charm meltdown."

"Prongs –he told us to call him that- said you should be fine." Willow said sitting next to her. "Are you feeling ok?"

Jazmine sighed, "I'm still trying to sort it all out. Right now I feel like two people in one body.

"You'll probably fell that way for a while." A voice said from the doorway. The four turned and found James leaning against the frame.

"Prongs!" Jazmine cried and tried to stand. James swiftly walked to catch her.

"It's alright Scalor. I'm here," he murmured into her hair.

"I missed you, James. I missed you and I forgot you." She cried into his shirt. The others looked around, wondering what they should do.

"Shhh." He whispered as he held her. "It's alright. Shhh."

After several minutes, a frown crossed Xander's face. "Hey, now that I think about it, none of us ever got a proper intro., what with the memory assault and everything."

Jazmine lifted her head up and sniffed. "I guess that's my fault…"

James chuckled, "Not really. You've been out for almost a day and a half. I just never introduced myself."

Jazmine smiled, "Oh… sorry anyway." She looked at the others and noticed their mildly surprised looks. "What?"

Oz smiled, "You just sounded incredibly-"

"Like you're from the Land of Giles." Xander finished for him.

"Guys… I hate to break it to you but… I am from the Land of Giles"

Xander mocked a look of horror while Oz and Willow laughed. "Oh no. Not another one who's been corrupted by the Land of Tweed."

Jazmine raised an eyebrow, "And that's a bad thing? But I do believe we are moving from the subject at hand…"

"Ah, yes." James said and cleared his throat. "My name is James Potter, not Jerimiah Potts. I was born in a town outside of London called Godrick's Hollow. I lived there until about 15 years or so ago when I, ah, decided to travel."

"And what is it you do exactly" Xander asked him, acting like a suspicious father and skillfully pulling the attention away from Willow's calculating look.

"I am a, ah, Jack-of-All-Trades." James flashed a smile.

"Oh, damn it all, James. Just tell them you're a wizard. It's not like they're not accustomed to magical shit." Jazmine told him in exasperation.

James looked at her in surprise, both at her use of words and what she was implying, "But- but the ministry."

"Oh, damn to the depths those who thought up that damned ministry. James, look. Willow's a Wicca, Oz is a werewolf- that's I couldn't be around you at the full moon Oz, you reminded me of our friend Moony- Anya's and ex-vengeance demon, Cordy's supposed to be some sort of seer, Angel and Spike are vamps, Buffy and Faith are Slayers, and don't let me get started on Rupert!" James put his hands up in silent surrender as Jazmine's voice rose.

"Jaz," Willow said softly, "you said that Prongs, Giles, and you went to the same school.""

"Yeah, so." Jaz snapped back.

"Where did you learn magic?"

"Hogwarts. Why?"

"Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. Hogwars School of-"

"-of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Willow finished as realization struck.

"Oh my…"

* * *

There! I shouldn't do this cuz none of ya'll reveiwed but I am anyway. 

Thank you to Hamco for reading this and giving feedback even though she hates BtvS.

So now, push the blue button and review. All reviews are appreciated. Excepting flames and what my friend terms Lawyers From Hell. She created them and I hate'em as much as she does.


	5. James' Story pt 2 and Proof

Flashback….

"Jaz," Willow said softly, "you said that Prongs, Giles, and you went to the same school.""

"Yeah, so." Jaz snapped back.

"Where did you learn magic?"

"Hogwarts. Why?"

"Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. Hogwarts School of-"

"-of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Willow finished as realization struck.

"Oh my…"

"Oh my…" Jazmine brought her hand to her mouth.

XXX

And now... on with the show...

XXX

James glanced from her to the others in confusion. "Hang on. How do you know about Hogwarts?"

Jazmine sighed and looked at willow. "Wills, could you..." Willow nodded, rose and made her way up the stairs and out of view.

Jaz watched her leave before turning to James. "I need you to be completely honest, James." She asked him. "After I dissapeared, did anything happen to the Marauders?"

"Huh? No, well not until…" James paused before continuing quickly, "until Padfoot and I levitated him upside down."

Jaz stared at him. "You two did what?!"

James rubbed his neck. Yeah… Tiggs had the same reaction, except she ended up hexing us."

"And you should be glad I don't have my wand or I'd do the same! Hiss was your friend! He's been your friend since before we went to Hogwarts!"

James sighed, "I know, I know. I was being a jerk. He was the least favorite student of the teachers and Paddy, well you remember how much he hates what the Snapes represent… well, let's just say Hiss only spoke four words to me, and that was after Tiggs broke off their engagement."

"She broke it off? But why?"

"Something happened. Hiss was forced to do something and Tiggs found out."

"You don't mean…"

James nodded his head sadly, "It was his father. Hiss was forced to become what he hated. And he lost so much because of it."

"Poor Hiss. That's the one thing I had hoped the books were wrong about."

Xander turned to Oz and whispered, "Do you have any idea what their talking about?" Oz shook his head tiredly.

"What books are you talking about, Scalor?" Pounding is heard as Willow runs down the stairs with her arms full of books. She reaches the table and spreads them across it as James asks, "What books, Sakura?"

Jazz reached up and pulled the thinnest of the books from the pile. On the cover was a young boy flying on a broom. He wore baggy clothes and a cloak which billowed behind him his unruly mop of black hair was parted, showing a small, lightning bolt-shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone…" Jazz said as she handed the book to James. "These books. They're about a boy named Harry Potter, son of, well, you and Lils. They say he defeated the Dark Lord when he was a year old, in the same attack that killed his parents."

"That's not possible!" James stuttered, "It was Lily and Harry that died that night!"

Xander jumped up from his chair. "Wait, wait, wait a minute! Are you trying to tell us that HE is James Potter, the FICTIONAL father of the character Harry Potter?"

Jaz sighed, again. "Yeah, Xand. The books are real, the people are real, the places are real."

Oz leaned over to Willow and murmured, "Someone's been watching too much Judge Judy." Jaz turned and to glare at him.

"You've been watching too much Judge Judy if that reminded you of it." She retorted.

"But if this Harry kid is dead, who came up with the story for him?" Xander asked.

"I don't know" James told him, "But I do know that Lily would not have liked lie to be told about Hiss's son. She hated to lie to the wizarding world."

"You should go back." Jaz said quietly, not looking at the others but at the final book in her hand sand tracing the curving figure of Severus Snape at the top of the page. "He deserves to know."

"He's dead," James looked at her. "I just realized... I don't know what to call you."

"I've been Jazmine for almost 15 years. Call me that. It'll save some confusion. And who told you he was dead?"

James looked at her as if she were crazy" Who else? Albus." Jazmine snorted. "What

"Who do you think it was that suggested I be left her?"

"I'm sure it's not that bad here…"

Jaz turned and pinned him with a look. "Do you know what this town sits on?"

"What? An Indian burial ground?"

"Boca Del Inferno" Jaz deadpanned.

"Mouth of Hell? It really can't be as bad as Hell."

"Um… Prongs… You don't understand…" Willow spoke up. "Sunnydale is a literal Hellmouth."

James's mouth dropped. "You're not serious."

Xander grinned, "We're not. I'm Xander, and that's Oz, Willow and Jaz. Remember?"

James and Jaz glared at Xander. "They're not related are they?" James asked.

"Not that I know of, but the sense of humor is still there."

James shook his head. "None of this changes the fact that Harry is dead. He died that night with his mother and my golem."

Jaz turned to Willow. "Are you willing to lend me a little of your power?"

"For what?"

"So that I can prove to numbskull here that I'm right and he's wrong."

"And there's nothing he can do about it?" Oz asked.

"Right. And no more TV for a while, ok?" Oz shrugged.

"Sure. I'll lend you some. Let me go get a crystal." Willow ran to the entryway to ruffle through her bag. Soon she pulled out a crystal big enough to fill her palm but small enough to fit in a pocket. As she walked back to the others, the crystal began to glow. "This should be enough for one way. You'll have to pull your own power for the other trip."

Jaz took the crystal from her hands. "That should be all I need. Tell the others we're running an errand. We'll be back in a day or two."

"Hey where're you two going?" Xander asked.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself, Jaz." James added.

"Hey where're you two going?" Xander asked.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself, Jaz." James added.

Jaz grinned as she stepped closer to James and wrapped her arms around him to pull him close. "Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Now, loosen up, James. I can't do this with you all stiff like that. It's not like it's a bloody portkey." Jaz concentrated as James relaxed and the two glowed slightly before disappearing completely. (AN: I could end it here but I only have a little more, so I'll me nice.)

When Jaz opened her eyes, she quickly looked around to get her bearings. She noticed it was still dark out and judged the time to be about 5:30 in the morning. She turned back to James "Come on." She said. James just grinned at her. "What?"

"Beam me up Scotty.

"Oh no." Jaz Groaned.

"What?"

"You're a Trekkie."

"I'm a what? And what's wrong with that?"

"You are a Trekkie. I on the other hand, am a Warite." She explained as she walked through the deserted park the landed in.

"I'm still lost…"

Jaz sighed. "Trekkies are people who like Star Trek. Warites prefer Star Wars. Typically, they can never agree. Unless you're like Xander and Andrew. Andrew is one of Xander's geeky friends." Jaz explained sensing James' bewilderment. "The two of them like both of the shows so they're impossible to argue with."

"Oh. Where are we going again?"

"I done told you. Privet Drive." Jaz said looking at the streets.

"Ah. If I remember correctly, it's that way." James pointed over her shoulder at a row of identical houses. She nodded and motioned him to follow her silently. She ghosted down the street with the skill of a hunter and James realized, not for the first time, that she changed in the years she had been gone. She wasn't the timid Hufflepuff who was fiercely loyal to her friends but always stumbling through life. He realized he pitied those who crossed his now majestic eagle- his brave, sly Ravenclaw.

XXX

A/N- This is it! I have finally finished this story. I know that I left the topic of Harry still being alive, but I figure, I'll leave that to you. If you want him to live, he will. If not, he died with his mother and Severus will never know…. I may write a sequel I may not. I started this while in High School two years ago and after I graduated, lost my muses who still attend. Until later, TTFN!


End file.
